


Just a little longer.

by abigails



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too many cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigails/pseuds/abigails
Summary: Well known fact: Most things never really go as planned. Their attempt to sleep separately was but an exception.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	Just a little longer.

After Jungwon’s high school graduation, Jongseong remembered asking the boy if he would like to come live with him, considering they were going to attend the same college and sharing one apartment would very much lessen the rent.

And if he was being completely honest, Jongseong just wanted to see Jungwon as much as he could, wanted to have homemade dinners with the younger, wanted to help the freshman with his projects, wanted to share little goodnight's and good-morning's everyday.

Of course, Jungwon had said yes, _earnestly_. They agreed to sleep on separate beds at first. For the apartment's bedroom was spacious enough to fit two, placed in opposite sides of the room.

It felt like a dream, to simply see each other before falling asleep, and be the first view as the other open their eyes. It was what they’ve always wanted after years of dating.

Well, that was the plan, and things never really go as planned.

It was on one late night not so long after they moved in together that Jungwon got off his bed and crawled into the older's, dragging the blanket with him, stirring Jongseong who was peacefully sleeping from his dreams. The older’s dozy eyes flashed the unexpected company a surprising look.

"You're still up?" Jongseong asked as he wrapped one arm around Jungwon's waist, pulling him into a back hug, his grip unyielding. It was fascinating how the younger fitted right in his arms.

Jungwon shook his head slightly, soft strands of hair ruffled under the older's chin. "I need more pillows. I'm used to surrounding myself with pillows when I sleep," he answered, voice still as clear as day. The boy obviously didn't get a blink of sleep. "I need pillows to feel safe."

"I see," Jongseong whispered, pulling Jungwon even closer, his chest against Jungwon’s back, close enough to be swathed in the younger's fresh melon shampoo scent. He couldn’t help but took a slight sniff at the boy’s hair.

"We'll get you more pillows tomorrow." The older promised, placing a kiss on top of his head. "I can keep you safe tonight.”

*****

They set out to the furniture store the next day to get Jungwon more pillows as agreed. The younger boy decided on two giant-sized feather pillows and a sheep-shaped bolster, which was very Jungwon of him.

There was a lot on Jongseong's mind while paying for the purchases. The way Jungwon's eyes crinkled into crescent moons as he smiled at his new restpieces, the way the pillows were too big for Jungwon's arms to hold at once that his face was practically hidden behind the thick fleeces. It was adorable. Everything Jungwon did was adorable in Jongseong's eyes.

However there was one thing bugging his mind: he might've enjoyed cuddling Jungwon to sleep a bit too much; how Jungwon's thin body frame felt tailor-made for his firm arms, how the sweet melon scent lulled both of them to sound sleep, how comfortable it felt despite the limited space. It was too easy to be familiar with, and Jongseong wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of last night yet.

He didn't know there was nothing to worry about anyway.

Jungwon that night, though being surrounded by four pillows in different directions, hopped off his bed and shamelessly crawled onto Jongseong's, _again_. Of course, the older didn't oppose the idea one bit.

Jongseong let out a dazed chuckle as he shuffled over, making room for the little boy. "Still need more pillows?", wrapping a fond arm around Jungwon's waist, like he always did.

"No. Just," Jungwon shrank himself into the older's embrace. "You're warm." He heard a smile.

Having bought the damn pillows was a waste of money, Jungwon thought with crippling guilt. It wasn't wrong that pillows had kept him safe in his sleep ever since his childhood, and he really never thought he needed more; not until the presence of Jongseong, until the tight, warm hold of his arms, and the close feel of his breath.

Jongseong was all that he needed to fall into, his love all that he wanted to sink into.

Jungwon placed a hand on the older’s firm grip at the thought, feeling a gentle kiss placed on top of his head with a soft _‘goodnight’_.

It felt familiar. Like last night, when Jongseong had promised to keep him safe.

And Jongseong always kept his words.

For Jungwon's heart felt the safest around Jongseong.

*****

The next few nights flew by likewise: the four unused pillows laid abandoned on Jungwon’s bed, while the two found themselves all snuggled up with each other on Jongseong’s single-size one.

“You know what,” Jongseong snapped his fingers one afternoon. “Let’s push our beds together.”

Jungwon looked up from his textbook. A flow of heat crippling up his neck. It wasn’t like he never expected this. They literally spent the past week holding each other in their sleep; but something about joining their beds together, something about sharing their comfort places held a far more intimate meaning. It was exciting, and it was scary.

Jongseong sat down next to the younger, chuckling at the sight of the flustered boy, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow, observing the younger through the corner of his eyes. “Or maybe we should go back to sleeping on separate beds again?” A tease.

An elbow came straight in contact Jongseong's side along with a warning glare. Jungwon didn’t put much force, but it was enough to make Jongseong wince from the sudden attack. Sometimes Jongseong forgot his petite boyfriend had a taekwondo black belt at the age of fourteen.

“Well I’d prefer not.” Jungwon said with an evil grin.

*****

Mornings spent with Jungwon turned Jongseong into an early bird, which was considerably odd for someone who used to slumber till noon when living alone. He suddenly found himself waking up a little bit earlier than usual, a bit closer to dawn than the Jungwon did, just to catch a glimpse of the little one completely relaxed and at peace.

Maybe Jungwon was a pretty sleeper. Or maybe Jongseong just loved seeing the boy in his most vulnerable state, loved finding him in their shared bed, dozed off, looking as innocent as ever. He loved watching morning light danced its way to Jungwon's fluttering lashes, loved the younger's face slightly swollen with sleepiness, loved his hair all mussed up against his arm. He loved the feeling of Jungwon curled up tightly, one arm resting on his chest, all used to falling asleep in his embrace.

Sometimes he would instinctively trace the soft features of Jungwon's face with his thumb, along the tiny nose bridge, to his flushed cheekbones and down the jawline. And Jungwon would usually stir up from the touch, hand clumsily finding its way to Jongseong’s waist, hugging the older in his unconscious state like second nature.

“Good morning,” Jungwon mouthed, eyes still closed, burying his face in the older’s neck.

“Good morning angel,” Jongseong bent down to place a gentle kiss on Jungwon’s head; his voice still hoarse from the haze of sleep.

The younger pursed his lips at the cheesy pet name, and Jongseong couldn’t help but melt from the sight. Jungwon had always reacted this way to all his sleazy attempts at flirting. And he wasn’t sure if the boy liked it or not, but it was adorable whenever Jungwon showed his impish, mischievous side. It only prompted the older to be even more annoying with the pick-up lines.

_Pretty_. The thought came to Jongseong as his forefinger lifted Jungwon’s small chin up. Jungwon was pretty, _ridiculously_ pretty and delicate like a porcelain doll hand-crafted by God himself. Jungwon was a piece of art, one that Jongseong would never get tired of looking at.

Jongseong held him closer and started showering kisses everywhere, on the tip of his nose, along his cheeks, and down to his lips. It was his own favourite way of waking Jungwon up.

“ _Stoooppp,_ ” Jungwon threw his head back with a giggle, covering Jongseong's soft lips with one hand while trying his best to dodge the repeated smooching attacks.

Jongseong didn't retreat as he placed another kiss on the younger's palm. “You have early classes today,” he lifted a hand to brush Jungwon’s fringe aside, endearment filled in the gesture. “Time to wake up.”

A sluggish hum. “Just a little longer,” Jungwon whined, letting himself sink into Jongseong's embrace. His lids were heavy, and his body felt like a magnet against the older's.

It was true he couldn't help it. It felt too comfortable. It felt right, like a sense of belonging. Jungwon wanted to belong, to indulge, to drown in it; wanted to fall asleep to Jongseong’s low goodnight’s and to wake up by his side in the morning, to have him beneath the moon's gaze, to hold him under the dawn's light. Jongseong was his and _his_ only. His lips spread out to a content smile.

Jongseong felt like home.

No, Jongseong _was_ home.

“Alright,” Jongseong placed one last spoiled kiss on the younger’s forehead, this time a bit longer, a bit fonder, a bit more care on his lips.

“Just a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry for this sweet mess this is the first time i’ve written a proper work BUT if you liked it please do leave kudos and find me on twitter @jaysungwon !!


End file.
